


捕获

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 虫2撞火车后铁虫，pwp





	捕获

好像有人在放Tony最喜欢的音乐。

Peter意识模糊，挣扎着想要听得更清楚些，但他耳边却仿佛仍旧萦绕着震耳欲聋的火车呼啸，两股截然不同的声音混合起来，让他在睡梦中动了动眉毛。涣散而混乱的脑海逐渐变得清晰，Peter这才有些迟钝地发觉，原本应该在火车上的自己，不知何时已经换了位置，躺在软绵绵的床上，静谧的空气中感受不到有危险的存在，只有暧昧而舒缓的音乐在封闭的空间内流淌。他的蜘蛛感应似乎也很安静——但话说回来，它不起作用已经有一段时间了。

Peter吃力地睁开眼睛，却只看到了大片的黑暗，一层薄薄的布条覆在他眼上，透过织物缝隙漏进来几许亮白灯光。Peter抬手想要将蒙眼的黑布扯掉，却发现自己的手腕也同样被高高束缚在了头顶。他下意识地一挣，金属清脆的触击声哗啦啦撞入鼓膜，却并未如他预料的那样轻松断裂。他又剧烈地、更为用力地拉扯了几下，身体随着重心的起伏与床单摩擦，柔软的织物触感清晰地传到皮肤上，并未遇到任何衣料阻隔。Peter试着动了动双腿，想要依靠腿部的力量让自己恢复自由，脚踝却也被手铐牢牢桎梏住，只传来了金属碰撞时熟悉的叮咚声。

这不可能是普通的金属。那辆该死的火车大约是给他带来了轻微的脑震荡，Peter恍惚地思考着，什么人会想到用振金来做手铐，这花费了他几秒钟时间，接着才又骤然惊觉，自己此时究竟陷入了一个怎样的境地。

这让他不由自主地生出了冷汗，赤裸的身体暴露在微凉空气中，哆嗦着泛出一小层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

Tony站在床边，抱着手臂，目不转睛地盯着被特质的手铐完全禁锢在床上的Peter，紧抿着嘴巴，在发觉他正慢慢恢复意识后，也依旧迟迟没有说话。与一丝不挂的Peter不同，Tony的衣着相当完整，整套的西装服帖穿在身上，勾勒出完美而清晰的轮廓线，只有衬衫顶部的几颗纽扣随意地敞开，露出突出的喉结，向下逐渐过渡到若隐若现的锁骨与胸膛。

除了右边袖口处露出的，用以代替被摧毁的骨骼血肉的红色金属手臂外，几乎看不出，这是几个月之前被向全世界宣布，已经重伤垂死的钢铁侠。

Peter身上的伤已经好得差不多了，疤痕却还没来得及褪去，小腿和肩胛上新肉与苍白的皮肤原色还带着明显的色差，胸膛和脸颊也都还残留着触目惊心的淤青，这让Tony的眉头皱得更紧了。Peter两条细白的腿仍旧在床上不断蹬踏试图逃离，肌肉紧绷，在镣铐束缚下露出一抹明显的弧度，像被强行折断翅膀圈在雀笼的飞鸟，脆弱而蕴含力量，在徒劳的挣扎中显现出另一种令人着迷的特质。

Tony瞳色发深，呼吸也因眼前的美景而稍稍加快了些。节奏稍一打乱，Peter似乎马上就感受到了他的存在，仍缠绕着黑布的脑袋朝Tony的方向转过来，声音尖锐地问道：“谁在那儿？”

他太久没有听到过这个声音了。几个月，或者更遥远的几年。即使此时它们带着憎恶和难以掩饰的恐惧，也足以让Tony的心底蔓出一股难以言说的满足来。他弯了弯唇角，并没打算此时就对Peter做出回应，只是伸出手轻轻摸了摸Peter小腿上裸露的、刚刚愈合不久的嫩粉色伤疤。

手指一路轻柔地抚过，最终停留在了Peter正急促起伏的胸腹。甫一感受到Tony的接近，Peter就又一次开始了激烈的挣扎，像一条脱水的鱼，在Tony手中茫然无措地翻搅肚皮，却始终逃不开被人牢牢抓握在手心的残忍现状。

“别碰我，你他妈到底是谁？”更多不适合青少年用语的骂声并没有机会吐露出来，Tony依旧保持着绝对的静默，眼神瞟向一旁的床头柜上一排已经准备好的“工具”，漫不经心地从中捡起了一个用黑色皮带连接的球状物，俯身刻意用人造的那只金属手臂捏住了Peter的脸颊，在Peter在自己的动作下被迫张开嘴时，将塞口球按进他的口腔中，然后迅速在脑后勒紧，将所有的恐慌和咒骂全数堵在舌根后，变成了含混的呜咽。

Peter用力地甩了甩头，但只是让覆在眼前的布条又被散落的发丝遮住了更多的光线，Peter挫败地呻吟了一声，又一次试图微微挺起身体，然后又一次被手脚上紧密的禁锢强行拉回了床上。他的记忆只停留在自己愚蠢地陷在神秘客的幻境后，被一辆火车撞进了隧道。之后的记忆就很模糊了，只剩下一些破碎的光圈，凌乱地散在脑海深处，他记得自己爬进火车后，很快就在剧痛中失去了意识，但现在，他浑身上下几乎已经没有痛感了。捏住自己脸的人手指力量强得不可思议，触感也和人的皮肤全然不同，带着无机质的金属冷硬，并不像是属于神秘客的，但这种未知的敌人反而让Peter心中更为惊慌。

口中被塞入异物的感觉令人作呕，塞口球的体积比Peter想象的还要大，唾液几乎立刻就从被迫张开的嘴角流出，顺着下巴一路湿答答地漏在胸前，喉咙深处反而更加口干舌燥起来，像是漫上了无数碎石与灰尘，闷痛得很。Peter试着动了动舌头，想要至少发出些含糊的词句，但只要稍一动弹，无论如何都会被巨大的球体堵住，最终变成短促而无意义的呻吟。皮质的口球上面似乎还刻着许多凹凸不平纹路，不小心舔弄的时候，更带来了一种奇异的屈辱感。

Peter不敢过多地去考虑接下来最有可能发生在自己身上的事，也不愿意将涌上心头的恐惧暴露给“绑架”了自己的敌人，只好全心全意地将自己的全部力量都更集中于怎样挣脱束缚上。他徒劳地翻动手指，想从勒在手腕的手铐上摸到一点缝隙，但它们似乎是特意为了禁锢像他这样的超能力人士而制造的，打磨得光滑无比，牢牢绕在头顶的床栏上，无论是蛮力还是技巧，都找不出可以突破的缺口，更不要说他此时被蒙住双眼，堵住嘴巴，只能靠摸索寻找机会。

方才在Peter身上短暂停住不动的手此时又一次开始了动作，他的动作并不重，甚而是轻缓地在Peter的身上撩拨抚弄，慢慢从腹部上移，在Peter的胸膛上流连忘返，最后捏住了因为长时间暴露在空气中已经微微挺立的左侧乳首。

Peter整个身子剧烈地一颤，腰部绷紧似的挺起，身体在床上拱出一个微妙的弧度，接着又更为激烈地挣扎起来，手铐与同样金属制的床栏相互碰撞，发出巨大而刺耳的声响。但手铐中间留出的锁链长度太短，即使他再怎么扭动，也只能在床单上有限的空间内左右摇摆，怎样也无法逃开在他身体上不断逗弄爱抚的手掌，乳首始终被捏在指间，他动弹得愈厉害，就愈从中传来明显的痛感，冰冰凉凉的金属仿佛都被他的乳尖染成同样的温度，大约是最终厌倦了与Peter继续玩追逐游戏，转着圈地绕着粉色的肉粒揉弄几下后，便微微用力地向上拉拽，让Peter最终只能僵硬地随之挺起胸膛。

Tony有些犹豫地走到床头，抓住Peter的手腕摩挲了一下，那里还没有破皮，却已经被勒出了两道明显的红痕。他随手从旁边拿起另一个枕头，垫在Peter的脑后，以免他在剧烈的挣动中不小心真的撞伤自己，旋即开始了进一步动作。他简单地脱下西装外套，俯身复又直接将自己的身体压在了Peter身上，伸出舌尖，轻轻叼住了方才已经被玩弄到颤立凸起的乳首，Peter原本安静下来不再试图喊叫的口中也又一次开始被含糊而绝望的呜咽声充斥，裹在塞口球外缘，带着啧啧的津液声，反而将气氛变得更加色情。

Peter被锁链束缚住的惊慌躲避在Tony看来不过只是为这场游戏又新添了几分情趣，他露出牙齿轻轻厮磨着小小的肉粒，富有技巧性地辗转吮吸，偶尔还会在上面留下一个浅浅的牙印。每当舌尖轻飘飘地扫过，Peter就会像脱水太久濒死的游鱼也跟着绷紧身子，一边摇头一边从喉咙里溢出破碎的、近似哭泣的呻吟声。

下巴上修剪整齐的胡茬摩擦在赤裸的胸膛上，留下了许多细碎的红印，粉色的乳尖被舔弄过后颜色已经变成了更为艳烈的深红，泛着湿润润的水光，虽然理智上依旧在拼命想要逃离Tony的桎梏，身体却早已经熟悉了类似的挑逗，欲望在Tony熟练的撩拨下慢慢席卷，连另一边从没有被照顾过的乳尖也已经瑟瑟挺立起来，可怜巴巴地肿胀成诱人的梅色，下身也颤巍巍地昂起了头。

Tony着迷地盯着Peter急促起伏的胸膛，以及苍白肤色上逐渐浮出的痕迹，他不确定Peter是因为胸口熟悉的刺痛而想到Tony，还是仅仅只是因为被强迫却有了生理反应而感到了羞耻，随着Tony的动作愈发放肆，当Tony一把握住他半硬的性器，手指沾着润滑剂向后穴滑去时，Peter反抗得也比之前更为激烈了，关节与肉体的撞击和床板一起发出砰砰的闷响，即使四肢都被禁锢在狭小的范围内，Tony也险些没能压制住，差点被他真的掀下去。手指灵活地在水淋淋的后穴中勾弄，他对Peter体内的敏感点再熟悉不过，很轻易便让他抗议的叫喊变调成了带着情欲的呻吟。

Tony稍稍放松了对Peter的压制，挪到下方，低头含住了Peter已经克制不住昂扬的性器。他比从前每一次都猛烈地抖动了一下，但很快，Peter就发现前后辗转尝试只是将自己的性器更深的送入对方口中，与其说躲避，不如说更像是欲拒还迎的求欢。他喉头滚动，发出一声低低的嘶吼。像是被蛛网缠缚住，终于意识到自己无处可逃的昆虫，垂死前发出的最后挣扎。

Peter筋疲力竭地瘫在床上，只是更加用力地握着床栏，让自己的身体尽量僵硬在原地，不再给出更多反应。Tony察觉到Peter与之前相比与众不同的静默，抬眼望去，Peter似乎终于在快感与屈辱的冲击下崩溃了，整个身体都不由自主地微微颤抖，忍了许久的泪水一股脑地流了出来，沾湿了蒙眼的黑布，在上面晕开两块鲜明的湿印。

Tony的心脏好像被这两摊眼泪泡软发胀起来，他抬起头，任由Peter早已完全变得坚硬的性器滑出了嘴巴，凑到床前，伸出手轻轻摘下了濡湿的眼罩：“kid，别哭。”

甫一出声，Peter从头到脚都骤然僵硬起来。

Tony又绕到他的脑后，将扣紧的皮带扣咔哒解开，取下了塞在口中的口球，黑色的皮革已经被唾液沾满，中心的地方刻着两排深深的牙印，不难想象刚才Peter用了多大的力气。被强迫分开太久的嘴巴一时却还无法闭合，只发出了一点痛苦的咿呀喉音，晶莹的眼泪与津液一起顺着下颌锋利的线条流下，在灯光下反射出淫靡的光泽。

Peter艰难地冲他吐了一口唾沫，这大约是他现在能做出的最激烈的反抗了，哽咽道：“……别用他来对付我，不能是他……你他妈的不能……”

酸痛的下颌骨和积攒已久的津液似乎阻隔了Peter说出更多的言词，半句话还没说完，便剧烈地呛咳起来，脸颊涨得通红，只有一双眼睛，因为泪迹与瞳中映出的灯火而熠熠生辉，却比之前被无情亵玩时都更加恶狠狠地盯着Tony的脸，甚至全然忘却了方才的羞耻。

Tony眨眨眼，倏而明白了他话中的含义，心尖上跟着泛出点疼来，连忙说道：“Wow，kid，我发誓我是真的，uh……你还记得吗，我们第一次见面的时候，你就把我的手锁在了门把手上，用你那粘糊糊的蛛丝。”他开了个没什么用的玩笑，“就像我现在对你一样。”

Peter不可置信地瞪圆了双眼，半晌的沉默后，才终于迟疑唤道：“Mr Stark？”

Tony冲他眨了眨眼，等待着这孩子为刚才过火的欺骗而发脾气，又或者迎来新一轮挣扎，但Peter只是看着他静静愣在了原地，一动不动地掉起眼泪来。

“I'm sorry.”明明是自己刚刚才遭到了最糟糕的对待，Peter脱口而出的居然是一句道歉。

“嘘——别道歉，good boy，你做得很好，世界也没有出任何乱子，是他们太着急了。一切都结束了。”Tony坐在床边，将手覆在Peter的头上一下一下地缓慢梳动，另一只手在他的肩膀上缓慢而规律地画圈，像是很久以前，一切都还没有发生时，Peter感到恐慌时他们最为习惯的动作。熟悉的动作似乎也跟着唤醒了Peter的回忆，他死死盯着Tony眉目柔和的脸，身体里因为愤怒而产生的颤抖并没有停止，反而被另一种截然不同的情感取代了，在Tony的安抚下更为激烈地啜泣起来。

“你……你为什么要这样做？”身体的抽搐渐渐平复下来，Peter终于止住抽泣，困惑地问道，可还没等Tony说什么，他就好像已经为Tony找好了借口，“我把Edith交给了坏人，你生气了吗？”

Tony抿了抿嘴唇，不置可否：“嗯哼，你可以把它当做对你的惩罚，惩罚之后，我就不想再听到你说任何有关此事的道歉了。知道吗？”

“但是他——”

“嘘，Pete，做个乖孩子，在床上别提到别人的名字，不管之前有什么麻烦，现在都已经解决了。”Tony伸出手，轻轻为他擦去脸颊上的汗液、眼泪、口水混成的各种狼狈不堪的水渍，将凌乱的发丝也慢慢理清别到耳后，温柔地在Peter殷红的嘴唇上落下许多个浅吻。

Peter茫然地看着他，呆呆地任他亲，大约脑子仍旧没有从方才那种强迫性的氛围缓过来，怔忡了好一会儿才想起来回应。

“你还活着……你……你的胳膊怎么了？”许是曾经费了太多力气想要挣脱桎梏，等到Tony终于愿意停止这个漫长的亲吻，Peter已经有些气喘吁吁。

Tony抬起自己用机械制造的新手臂，在空中向他比划了几下，似是并不在意自己的“残疾”，漫不经心地问道：“好看吗？我选了和我战甲一样的配色。”

Peter摇摇头，又发出一声噎住似的呜咽，手腕微动，手铐与床栏的连接处又一次发出了清脆的声响，Tony抬眼望过去，坏心思地逗他：“kid，惩罚还没结束呢。”

Peter的眼睛仍旧睁得大大的，从见到Tony的那一刻起，他的视线就没有丝毫离开过Tony的脸，低声乞求道：“……Mr Stark，我想抱抱你。”

这孩子似乎总是可以轻而易举地戳在人的软肋上，又或许他本人就是Tony那根最明显的肋骨。

Tony半是怜爱半是叹息地又一次吻住他，一边摸索着将拇指按上了手铐上的指纹锁。

Peter几乎立刻就牢牢用双臂锁住了Tony的脖颈，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的肩窝，用一种恨不得将自己与Tony融为一体的力道与他拥抱着。

“肏我。”他在Tony耳边湿漉漉地说道。

这一次，他主动得不可思议，双腿一旦得到解放，也跟着迅速地环在了Tony的腰际，欲求不满地前后蹭动，原本已经被撩拨到极点的性器溢出几点白液，Tony用指腹蹭动两下，Peter难耐地仰起头，手指在Tony的衬衫后背留下几道深痕，几乎立刻便哆嗦着射了出来。  
  
“肏我，please，Mr Stark——”

情潮翻涌的声音听上去几乎成了尖叫，不需要他再恳求第三遍，Peter的后穴刚才被绑缚时就已经被扩张过，Tony的手就着Peter刚刚射出的精液涂抹在后穴，草草又加了些许润滑，下身一挺，便将早已涨得发疼的性器埋进了Peter体内，规律而急促地狠狠抽插起来。

Peter被陡然变快的节奏刺激得打了一个短促的哭嗝，四肢仍旧用力攀附在Tony身上，好像想将身体全部的重心都交付在Tony深深钉在自己内壁的性器上。

对Tony来说，Peter被肏干时迷乱而享受的表情是最好的催情剂，他的柔韧性一直很好，Tony握住他大开的双腿，将它们掰得更远些，一下一下跟着自己的挺身揉撼，感受掌心中肌肉的轻微痉挛，这孩子完全的信任，和永远乐于将自己全部交与的支配感总是能让Tony的神经中枢体会到强烈而深刻的满足，和性交带来的快感几乎不相上下。

“我很想你，kid。”Tony手下用力，将Peter承受不住撞击而下滑的身体捞回怀中与自己相贴，在他耳边不轻不重地啃咬，舔吻着形状美好的耳廓。

“Mr Stark——”这句话对Peter来说不像是安慰，反倒像让他受到了巨大的刺激，Peter手指蜷缩，因为过于用力，指甲甚至划破了Tony身上一直尚未来得及脱下的衬衫布料。他失神地随着Tony的抽插也跟着反复重复着这一个短句：“我也想你，我想你，我太想你了——”

刚开始的时候只有满溢的情欲，等到重复的次数多了，就只剩下了纯然的泣音。

“I love you，Mr Stark，please，别再离开我了，sir，please……”在攀至顶峰前，Peter不由自主地一边绞动内壁，一边重重地咬住了Tony的肩膀，以缓解自己近乎失控的情绪。

在没顶的快感中，几乎是在Tony发泄在自己体内的同时，Peter也抽搐着完成了自己今天的第二次射精。

  
Tony的手心缓缓从他的后颈顺着颈椎骨一路滑下，安抚着让他从过度的刺激中逐渐恢复，情事方歇，两个人都出了满身的薄汗，皮肤粘腻腻的挨在一起，却都不愿意和对方分开，额头碰着额头，胸膛贴着胸膛，呼吸交互着将对方的味道深深吸进鼻腔。

Peter好像彻底失却了力气，软绵绵地蜷在Tony怀里昏昏欲睡，眼皮却始终不肯完全合拢。

“这不是我在做梦，对吧？”他攥住Tony的一根小指，放在手中轻巧把玩，悄悄问道。

Tony的双眼眯成了两弯焦糖色的圆弧，也学着Peter的样子，用一种分享秘密的语调小声地在他耳边回应：“Yeah，我也爱你，kid，全世界独一无二的。”

-

END


End file.
